Rescue Mission
by Shade The Fox-Cat Hybrid
Summary: M, a mystery figure, has kidnapped authors and smashers alike. It's up to Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and three authors to rescue them all. In desperate need of help, they turn to humans in the real world. They must gather those humans and rescue the smashers and authors before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Me: Oh... I hope this'll get noticed... I really do!**

**Bunny: Dun worry, Shadow! It'll work out!**

**Master Hand: I sort of agree.**

**Alexis: Heh... Will Zuly join the AN adventures?**

**Me: If she wants to.**

**EDIT: It's chloroform not chlorophyl! Chlorophyl is in plants! Spelling errors fixed.**

* * *

_Rescue Mission_

_Prologue_

* * *

Marth, Ike, and Link sat at one of the many tables in the kitchen. Other smashhers were at every other table, examples of the groups are Pikachu, Samus, Snake, and Captain Falcon or Red, Red's Pokemon, Lucario, and Mew Two. They'd watch Pikachu's group every now and then and see Samus hit Falcon for flirting with her. Snake was just waiting for Falcon to crumble.

"Hey guys." Toon Link grinned at them. "Mind if I sit with ya?"

"Not at all." Link grinned back at his reincarnation.

"I'm cool with it." Ike laughed slightly.

"Of course." Marth simply nodded.

"Hello, Smashie-smashie-smashers~!" They all blinked as Crazy hand, the giant, floating left hand who lived up to his name, entered.

"Oh no. Crazy, did you get into the sugar?" They heard the scared voice of a new smasher, Pit, say.

"Maybe~! Either way... MWAHAHAHA!" Samus sighed and used her blaster to knocked out the crazy hand.

"Wait... this isn't THAT strong." Samus looked at her pistol, then sniffed the air. She slapped a hand over her nose and mouth, closing her eyes.

"Samus, what are you..." Snake and Captain Falcon slumped to the floor.

"Gas Chloroform!" Mew Two yelled through his psychic powers.

Everyone who hadn't fallen covered up their nose and mouth and ran for the doors.

"Sorry, smashers." They all turned and saw a mysterious figure with a black cloak emitting a black mist. "I locked all the entrances and exits through the outside. I'm immune to things you aren't, such as chloroform. And you have to breathe sometime."

Link removed his hand to yell at the mysterious person, but inhaled the chloroform and he hit the ground with an audible thud, falling asleep.

"Ah, sleeping gas. The most efficient way to get things done when you don't want blood."

"..." Samus glared at the figure, still not breathing in the air. She looked around. Captain Falcon, Snake, Link, Peach, Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff were down. That left... now Ike joined them. That made 9 down 31 to- nevermind, 29. Nana and Popo, the Ice Climbers went down. She was surprised that Ness and Lucas could last so long without air.

"3 minutes and 11 down. Pretty good. Oh, make that 14 down. There goes Fox, Falco, and Wolf." The figure laughed a maniacal laugh. "Hm. Zelda has lasted longer than Link. Interesting."

"..." Silence fell over the room yet again. After a few seconds, Zelda, Dr. Mario, Mario, Pichu, Roy, Young Link, and Toon Link were down. It just came down to Samus, Lucas, Ness, Lucario, Pikachu, Olimar, and Mew Two.

"Hm...? Still holding on are we? Well, I don't think Olimar is playing fair. He doesn't even breathe our air." Suddenly, the figure had put the sleep-inducing gas into the alien's suit, causing him to pass out. "Who's next? Lucas? Ness? Surely they have to breathe."

Pikachu glared at the figure after watching his little brother crumple to the floor, asleep. "PIKA!" He tried to squeak out, but he opened his mouth, causing him to fall asleep.

_No... Pikachu!_ Samus looked sadly at her only friend here in the mansion for a brief second, but returned to glaring at the strange figure. They'd pay for this.

"Hm... the cute little mouse pokemon, hm? Well, not what I expected, but it works."

"Y-you're heartless!" Ness yelled, but accidentally inhaled the gas, making him pass out.

Lucas wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Four now? Honestly, this went too quickly. Just four minutes."

Lucas stared. Four minutes?! He was honestly surprised he didn't need air yet. He heard a thud behind him and a small grunt that belonged to Lucario.

_How have I outlasted LUCARIO? T-this is insane!_ He silently cried as he held his breath. Mew Two went down. It was just him and Samus.

"Oh, now this is just boring!" The figure growled, but then sounded happy as it said, "I know..." He snuck up behind Lucas and forced his hands away, making the boy fall into unconsciousness.

"I know what you're thinking, Samus. I'm heartless to you, aren't I? Well, I can change that." With that, her hands were pried from her face, forcing her to breathe in the air.

* * *

"So, Master Hand, what's the occasion?" A girl standing at 5"5 asked, leaning against a wall. She has shoulder length, brown hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, glasses, and wore a black t-shirt with the Legend of Zelda logo and a list of every single Zelda game on the back, jeans, black Vans, and had a backpack. She also had a necklace, which consisted of a silver chain and a crystal heart that gleamed different colors.

"Well... Crazy can probably describe it better." Master Hand, a giant, floating, talking, right hand sighed.

"Yeah, bro and sisses! I was goin' to check on how the Smashers were doin' at breakfast, when I saw through a window, that a guy sent a hologram thingie of me to trick the Smashers, bro and sisses!"

"No WAY!" Another girl, standing at roughly 5"2, yelled. She has straightened, light-ish brown hair, blue-green eyes, and wore a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. She had an open mouth, which formed an 'o' shape.

"Yes way, sis!" Crazy Hand, a giant floating, talking, LEFT hand did the hand equivalent of nodding. Which, to him, was floating up and down. "Not only that, he fueled sleeping gas into the air, and knocked out every Smasher! He even took the Melee rejects!"

The first brunette punched him. "Don't call them rejects."

"Anyway, bro and sisses! I heard him say that he kidnapped all the authors! And he's going to attack the chosen ones in the Real World with the authors, to make sure we can't stop him, bro and sisses."

"Wait, what?!" The second brunette yelled.

Another female sighed softly. She had blonde hair with a slight wave, her eyes a pretty shade of hazel. She wore a white tank top with a graphic design of a sunset on it, denim shorts, neon orange converse, and a gold pendant with a bow and arrow on it. "So... what now?"

"I'm sad to say this, but we have to tamper with your world." Master Hand braced himself for a punch from the three girls in the room, but it never came.

"Wait, where's Zuly?!" The second brunette started running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Well I think-!" Master Hand whipped around as a transmission came through. When it became clear, a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak and emitting a black aura sat in a leather recliner.

"Hello, Master Hand, Crazy Hand. I see you rescued three authors before I got to them. Shadow Raccon and Shadow Wolf, whom I'll call Shadow for short. A powerful author with a love for grammar and 8, unfinished, neglected stories. Really friendly." The figure smirked.

"And where did you get all that?"

"Why, I do my research. Second author, 1411alexis. A random and crazy author with 3, also unfinished and neglected stories. Crazy, random, funny. Such a shame Master Hand couldn't rescue Zuly, huh?"

"What did you do to Zuly?!" Alexis demanded.

The figure ignored her. "And TheHungerGames5634, previously known as funnybunny2000. I think I'll call you Bunny for short. A Hunger Games addicted author with a crush on a fictional character. 2, unfinished, also neglected stories, both about the same category. Quiet, but loud once comfortable. Can be random."

"Seriously, WHERE DO YOU GET THIS INFORMATION!?" Bunny yelled in confusion.

"Doesn't matter." The figure waved its hand. Suddenly, the camera zoomed out and they saw the long row of tubes behind the person.

"It's Zuly!" Alexis yelled, pointing at the tube where her friend and co-writer was.

"And Nilla!" Bunny pointed.

"I also see Mew Musica, Dolphin... Even some of my favorite SSB authors, such as Captainess Scout! I even see her friends, BadmitonHero, TheKandyGirl123, The Element Commander, Juni, Scarlet Devil Vocaloid, wait... HOLY TACOS! I see m3At, LordLadyLex, and nite train. Which can only mean... oh glob."

"AUTHORESS!" Master Hand yelled and Crazy broke down into tears at the sight of their little (older in Crazy's case) sister. Shadow hugged Crazy's middle finger in consolation.

"Welll rescue her, don't worry. We'll rescue them ALL. Smashers included." Shadow smiled lightly at the left hand and turned to the figure. "YOU. You, however, are going to need a PRETTY dang strong army to defeat us."

"I have Tabuu, R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch, Wolf, Wario, Bowser, King Dedede, Ganondorf, AND the Subspace Army at my disposal. YOU have three weak authors and two hands."

"Not for long." Shadow hissed. "Anything else you wanna add, M?"

"M?"

"M for Mystery, since we don't know who you are."

"... Then I guess we'll go with that. And as for your question. I hope you can find GREAT help soon." With that the transmission ended.

"Well, what now?"

"As I was saying, we're going to have to tamper with your world, getting humans from there to come here with special transformations for each Smasher. I think we have the first two zeroed in on already. We can show you what's happening on the screen. Once we say so, jump through the portal that appears and get the two girls to come through."

"I guess that's the plan then." Shadow walked over and sat down on her mini-recliner. "We sit and watch."

* * *

**Background info time! But first, a little message.**

**To Captainess Scout, The Element Commander, TheKandyGirl123, BadmitonHero, Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand, Lord Lady Lex, nite train, m3At, Juni, and Scarlet Devil Vocaloid:**

**I'm sorry that I didn't ask ANY of you whether or not you wanted to be in here. I know I should have, but I wasn't thinking straight. If you are uncomfortable with me having you on here, let me know and I will remove your name.**

**To Captainess Scout and Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand:**

**I apologize in advance if this story has any similarities to yours and it seems like I'm copying you. I'll try to fix it. Oh, and Authoress? The fanart of the light switch cover is coming along quite nicely. That cover was given to you with such good intentions, yet it went SERIOUSLY wrong.**

**Now, for the promised background information.**

**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf a.k.a. Kira/Shadow/Wolf/SRSW- (ME!) Brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses. Loves gaming, the SSB series, chocolate, candy, manga, anime, and FanFiction. I do have 8 (as of this one 9) unfinished and sort of neglected stories. I'm sorry about that. I'm not planning on finishing The Old Nursery Tale, Setting Sun, Rising Moon, or Thunder and Lightning any time soon. However, I'm going to finish this, the finish the others.**

**But back to my information. I'm a little over 5 feet tall. I am the biggest gaming and anime nerd you will ever find, and I'm open to suggestions for games I try and anime to watch. I LOVE randomness and being crazy.**

**TheHungerGames5634 a.k.a. Bunny- Blonde hair, hazel eyes. She loves the color orange, the Hunger Games, SSBB, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Josh Hutcherson. She as well has unfinished and neglected stories. She's about 5 feet tall. She's really quiet at first, but gets loud, chatty, and crazy once you break through her shell.**

**1411alexis AND Zuly- (So far, just Alexis) Alexis has straightened, brown hair, blue-green eyes and is VERY RANDOM! She loves to run around and be random and she likes watching PewDiePie on Youtube and the SSB series. She's very crazy, funny, fun, and random.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jay and Night

_[Insert Title Here]_

_Chapter 1: Jay and Night_

A girl with black hair sighed, walking along a dirt path. The girl had brown eyes and wore a black t-shirt with red letters on it (Letters are GG), jeans, and black flip-flops. She was about 5"6. The path led to the Winston and Morris Manors. Beside her, her friends, Night and Samantha (Sam) Morris, walked in silence.

Night was 5"3 with jet black hair that was chin-length, pale blue eyes, and wears a black jacket, blue tank-top, black jeans, black boots, and a necklace with a crystal on it.

Sam was 5"7 with black, curly hair that reached her shoulders, pale blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt, black sweat-pants, and green sneakers.

"So... how's Science Club going, Sam?" Night asked, hoping to relieve the silence with small talk.

"Wonderful! Thanks, Night. How's Swordsman class?" Sam gave her little sister a warm smile.

"It's AMAZING! We're learning fencing as of next class!" Night's eye shone. "I'm now an apprentice blacksmith! I get to make my own swords!"

"Really?" Jay looked over at her cousin. "Who teaches you?"

"Well, we make woods swords for now. Once we reach a certain level, we use real swords." Night brushed her hair out of her face. " I'm a _long_ way from it, though."

"Interesting, I suppose. I hope you climb the ranks quickly." Jay said, her monotonous voice coming back. Jay then paused, hearing something rustling in the trees. "Wait."

Night and Sam paused and looked back at their cousin. All of a sudden, it seemed as if someone had turned on slow motion.

Three things happened. Sam was knocked against a tree, falling unconscious. Night was pinned against a tree with knives and Jay was knocked to the ground.

Suddenly, a girl about 15, standing at 5"2, with wavy, brown hair appeared, standing over Jay. Her eyes were bright yellow and pupilless. Blackish-purple mist radiated off her.

"Hello~!" She grinned and stared hard at Jay. "I'm Zuly~!" Her grin fell as she frowned deeply. "Sucks you're a chosen. Guess ya gotta die now!"

"Say WHAT?!" Night shrieked from the tree. Zuly put knives in the ground to keep Jay from running. She got up and stared at the black-haired teen's pale blue eyes.

"You're a chosen too... who first?" Zuly had a mini-conversation with herself before snapping her fingers. "That's it! I'll go with whoever's name is first in the alphabet! So, names?"

"No."

"*beep* no!"

Zuly frowned deeply. "Fine. Then I'm going with this one!" She pointed at Jay.

"Well then."

"Anything to say? Anything at all?"

"I do, actually." Jay's tone not her usual, monotonous one. Instead it was a bit cocky, like Night's voice. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS FUSION!" Jay screamed as loud as she could as she managed to kick Zuly off of her. Zuly stumbled away as a dark blue light appeared in front of Jay. It transformed into a tower and enveloped Jay. On the teen's hands were a red-brown smash symbol and a dark blue Star Fox symbol.

_Inside the Tower_

Jay stared in wonder as the blue light swirled around her before swiping along her hair, turning it dark blue. It went to her clothes, changing them to that of Falco Lombardi from Star Fox's outfit. Jay closed her eyes as the light swept across her eyelids, covering the area in heavy red make-up. When she opened her eyes, they were grey-blue instead of brown. She held out her left hand as the blue light formed a pistol-like shape and burst like a bubble. In its place was a copy of Falco's blaster. She did the same with her right aimed them both in front of her and descended.

_Outside the tower_

Jay glared at Zuly, charged up her blasters, and shot. Zuly jumped up, performed a mid-air somersault, and landed gracefully on the ground. She landed next to Night. She pulled a knife out of nowhere and held it to Night's throat. Jay paused and gulped.

"Move and she's gone." Zuly growled. Jay stopped. "Drop the blasters." Jay did so. "Give them to me." Jay kicked them away from her.

* * *

Back at Smash Manor, the three authors and the two hands watched.

"Wh-why is Zuly so scary all of a sudden?!"

"Shadow Spores." Shadow said simply.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Bunny chanted repeatedly.

Shadow pursed her lips and held her Pikachu plushie tightly.

* * *

Zuly approached Jay with a sadistic grin and raised the knife with both hands.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Night yelled in fear. On her hands, a red-brown smash symbol appeared on the left. On her right hand, an indigo Fire Emblem symbol appeared. Both symbols glowed. An indigo sheild appeared in front of the teen and circled around her, forming a tower.

_Inside the tower_

Night stared, baffled, as she floated around in the indigo tower. It swpet over her hair and turned it indigo. The light wrapped around her hair, taking the shape of Ike's cloth-thing that wraps around his head. The light faded as the green-grey ribbon appeared wrapped around her head and tied in the back. More light swirled over her clothes and took the shape of Ike's clothes. She closed and opened her eyes, revealing sapphire eyes instead of her normal ice blue ones. She held out her right arms and Ragnell appeared in her hand. She swung it over her shoulder and descended.

_Outside the tower_

"Uh-oh... two chosen, both transformed to deal with..." Zuly sighed and put her hands on her face. "I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice." Zuly grinned like a mad woman. Wait... "FINAL SMASH!" She was encased in a rainbow aura as she charged a ball of sheer blue energy. She aimed it at Jay, hitting the girl dead on. Jay hit the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Night scowled, angry that Zuly KO'd her friend. She saw something cover the sun. It was a black smash symbol emitting a rainbow aura. She jumped up, smashed it with her sword, and she herself became encased in the rainbow aura. Her eyes turned gold.

"FINAL SMASH!" She yelled and struck Zuly with her sword, Ragnell starting to light on fire. She proceeded to attack in a similar way to Ike's final smash. Night was proud of herself. Panting hard, but proud nevertheless.

"Ughn..." Zuly groaned as the black aura laft her. The yellow, pupilless eyes she had faded to light hazel and she passed out.

Night gripped her Ragnell protectively as a blue portal opened in front of her. Alexis stepped out, picked up Zuly, and turned to Night.

"She's frieckin' heavy!" Alexis laughed. "I'm Alexis, by the way!"

"Wh... what?" Night turned to her sister. "Night? You..."

"Yeah, Sam. I know. I think Jay and I have somewhere to go. Don't worry, sis. We'll come back just fine." Night grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. In the meantime, we need a cover story." Sam smiled and stood up.

"Already on it!" Alexis grinned. "Just say Night and Jay disappeared and you don't know what happened to them."

"Works for me." Night laughed. "Where are we going?"

"To the Super Smash Brothers world." Jay blinked and stood up.

"Where are my blasters? Where's Zuly?" Jay looked around wildly.

"Jay!" Night shook the teenager. "Your blasters are over by Sam. Zuly's normal now. She's not really evil!"

"Sam..." Jay looked sadly at the elder Morris sister.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'll cover for you two. By the way, here are your blasters." Jay took her weapons. "I like the Falco outfit on you~!"

"Hm?" Jay looked at herself. "I never noticed."

"Okie dokie~!" Alexis clapped. "Time to go~!" Alexis jumped through the portal, Zuly in tow.

"Bye, Sam." Jay waved to Sam before jumping through the portal.

"Sam..." Night said quietly.

"Don't worry, Night. It's okay. Really."

"Bye. I'll miss you." Night and Sam hugged. Sam started to cry. Night broke the hug, turning so her sister wouldn't see her cry. "See ya... soon?" Night's tears released as she leaped into the portal.

"Bye!" Sam yelled. She wiped her eyes and turned to Morris Manor.

_These days will be lonely without Night and Jay._ Sam thought with a sigh. She entered the mansion as the screen fades to black.


	3. Chapter 2: Jade

_Rescue Mission_

_Chapter 2: Jade_

A girl rollerbladed through a park. She stood at 5"4 with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair had two blue streaks in it. She has pale skin as well. She was wearing a bright green sweater, blue yoga pants, and black rollerblades. She also has glasses. She hummed the Pokemon theme quietly, watching things and people pass by her. Unbeknownst to her, a figure was jumping through the trees, following her and watching her every move.

"Hey, Jade!" The brunette known as Jade skidded to a halt and turned around, holding onto a nearby lamppost to keep herself up. She smiled upon seeing the person who had called to her.

"Molly!" Jade greeted her old friend. Molly has auburn hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She's 5"2 and wears a blue tank-top, purple shorts, and black high-tops. Both girls had big grins on their faces.

"How's it been?" Molly grinned.

"Amazing! Mom's gotten a pay raise at the vet's office. Dad's come back from the army base, too!"

"Wow. Aunt Sally's broken foot healed, but that's about it!" Molly threw her head back and laughed.

"How's James?"

"Sarah's brother? He's very helpful around the farm. I think he has a fanclub now." Molly chuckled.

"Oh? Well let them know he has a girlfriend back home. If you don't... Elissa's not going to be a happy camper. We all know her cousins will back her up." Jade chuckled darkly. "Including me."

"I'll be sure ta warn 'em." Molly sweatdropped. She knew the wrath of the cousins all too well. **NOT** ones you should get mad.

"Okay. Well, they better stay away from Ellie's boyfriend. Anyway, how're you doing?"

"I'm havin' a dandy time. Life on the farm is great 'n' it's a lot of fun with James around. He teaches us about the city and popular music. In return, we teach him 'bout the countryside and popular country songs." Molly smiled.

"It'll be a good experience for him. I think he'll be a lot more mature." Jade and Molly laughed and talked for hours as they went through the park."

"Hey, Jade, wanna spend the night over at my aunt 'n' uncle's house?"

"Sure! Let's go to my house and get my things."

"Hey, have you had tha feelin' someone's watchin' ya?" Molly had lowered her voice.

"Well, yeah. Fawn told me it's just animals. A lot of them live in the park and it's surrounding areas." Jade shrugged. "Why?"

"Jus' had tha feelin'." Molly smiled as the small house that Jade lived in came into view.

"So, I was wondering something." Jade started, looking down to her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I-!" Jade fell back onto her butt. In front of the two teens stood a girl with wavy, shoulder length, brown hair, yellow, pupilless eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her hair had a neon purple streak on the right side of her bangs. She wore a crimson red t-shirt with a broken heart on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, dark blue cowboy boots, and a katana on her back. She emitted a black aura.

"Hello." The strange girl pulled her katana out and grinned. "Nilla's the name, killing chosen is my game."

"That's disturbing." Jade commented.

"You." Nilla pointed her sword at the brunette. "You're a chosen. I can tell. Well, grace me with your name before I have to kill you, at least."

"Jade. Jade Fire."

"Nice name."

"Thanks." Nilla charged at Jade. The brunette pushed Molly down and stepped backwards quickly.

"Lucky, aren't you?" Nilla charged again. Jade side-stepped last minute again. "Hm. I have more endurance than you. I could go for days. You can't."

"No, but I can try." Jade continued to side-step the katana-wielding teen. She had a feeling like she had to say something, but what? After a few minutes, she finally said something. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS FUSION!" She screamed. On her left hand, a red-brown smash symbol appeared. On her right, a yellow pokeball, the symbol for Pokemon. A yellow light that blinded Molly and Nilla formed in front of Jade and circled her in a tower.

_Inside the Tower_

Jade stared in awe as the yellow light danced around her. It finally swept over her hair, turning it blonde. The streaks in her hair became one, a pale yellow lightning bolt (The electric type symbol). More light danced around her sweater, turning it into a yellow hoodie. On her mid-back were two brown stripes that were on the hoodie. Her jeans were replaced by yellow leggings. Her boots were slightly darker yellow boots. The light danced over her face, little red circles on her cheeks forming and her eyes turned brown. The light formed Pikachu's ears and tail, then popped likt a bubble, revealing said appendages. She gained yellow biker gloves and a yellow choker. She charged a ball of electricity in her hand and descended.

_Outside the Tower_

Jade looked down at herself. "Uh..."

"Hm. Now you show me more of a challenge. Goody." Nilla lunged with her katana again. Jade jumped backwards. She dropped to the ground. Just as Nilla got close, a lightning bolt came down from the clear sky. Nilla was sent flying, the burn marks from the electricity all over her.

"Whoa..." Molly blinked.

"Ughnn..." Nilla stood up shakily. "Don't think you can bring me down with one thunderbolt."

"Pika... CHUUU!" Jade yelled as a small ball of electricity was sent towards Nilla. The possessed author cringed from the pain. This left an opening for Jade to run up and kick her.

"Eep!" Molly yelped as Nilla landed near her. The redhead ran for a tree. "Go, Jade!"

"Do you surrender?" Jade walked over to the author.

"No."

Jade glanced up. She then jumped and kicked a Smash Ball. She dropped down next to Nilla and spun and grinned evilly. "FINAL SMASH!" She called out. She began spinning around, releasing wave after wave of electricity. Nilla, being very close to the transformed teen, was getting more and more damage with each hit. Once Jade's Final Smash finished, Nilla had passed out.

"Ugnnnhh..." Nilla's eyes turned dark brown, regained the pupil, and the shadow spores disappeared into the air. Nilla's eyes closed and she went limp.

Jade charged up a thunder bolt as a portal opened up out of the ground. Out of it popped Shadow's head.

"Hi."

"Who are you?!"

"Name's Shadow. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm a good guy. So's Nilla here. You see, a figure who we call M kidnapped the smashers and various authors, turning them evil with the help of Shadow Spores. Before you ask, shdow spores are the blackish-purple orbs that flew away from Nilla's body once you defeated her. The three authors that Master Hand saved, me, Alexis, and Bunny, are going around and bringing in the chosen ones, aka you and over thirty others."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, along the way, we're rescuing authors such as Nilla here. Right now, we've rescued Zuly, Alexis' friend that she shares her profile with and Nilla. Nilla's a friend of mine." Shadow ran a hand through her hair. "Any more questions?"

"Well actually-"

"They'll be answered at the Mansion. Through the portal. Please." Jade gave a complying nod and jumped through. "Molly? Jade will be in safe hands. Go to Morris Manor and talk to Samantha Morris. You two can come up with a cover story." Shadow cast a glance in her direction. "Jade's not the only one who's world, as well as all other gaming worlds, rest on her shoulders."

"Okay..." Molly furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, who's Smantha Morris?!"

Too late. Shadow and the portal were both gone. Molly sighed and pulled out her phone. She used the GPS app to find Morris Manor. After a little talk with a maid, she got a hold of Sam and began to explain what had happened in Sam's room as the screen fades to black.


End file.
